Sieglinde Sullivan
|image = |kanji = |romaji = |race = Turkey Vulture |birthday = |age = 11 |gender = Female |height = |weight = |affiliation = Witch Forest |previous affiliation = |occupation = Lord of the Witch Forest |previous occupation = |base of operations = Green Manor, Wolfsschlucht Southern Germany |status = Alive |relatives = |manga debut = Chapter 87 |anime debut = |video game debut = |japanese voice = N/A |english voice = }} Sieglinde Sullivan is the Lord of the Witch Forest.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 87, page 19 She manages an obscure village named Wolfsschlucht within the forest, and the exclusively female residents there refer to her as "Master", with the only male resident there being Wolfram.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 87, page 18 Appearance Sieglinde has long black hair and dark green eyes.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 88, page 1 She attires herself in a very ornate and elaborate black dress with an exceedingly antiquated style, dating back to many centuries ago; the garment, moreover, is thoroughly embroidered with lace. She also wears a horn-shaped hennin headdress. Moreover, she practices foot binding, in regard to the Green Witch tradition; because of this, she cannot walk, and therefore, Wolfram must carry her everywhere.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 89, page 22 Personality Sieglinde exhibits a relatively direct and forthright personality, although she is prone to misunderstandings.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 89, page 26 As she has not left the Witch Forest since her birth, she is unfamiliar with the workings of the outside world; therefore, she is extremely inquisitive about its affairs.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 89, page 23 Her knowledge about men comprises only what she has gathered from her books, and thus, she assumes that they are all driven by lust.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 89, page 19 Furthermore, she is a voracious eater, and does not care much for etiquette when devouring large quantities of food.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 88, page 25 Manga's Synopsis Witch Forest Arc When her villagers make a ruckus upon the unwarranted arrivals of Ciel, Sebastian, Finnian, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, Snake and Tanaka, Sieglinde comes forward to scold them, while carried by her manservant Wolfram. Her villagers apologize for letting the intruders in. When Sebastian questions her identity, Sieglinde affirms that she is, indeed, the lord of the Witch Forest.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 87, pages 17-19 When Wolfram behaves in a hostile way to the visitors, Sieglinde chastises him. She, then, lapses into a thoughtful silence as she observes Ciel. Hilde wishes to dispose of Ciel and the rest, but Sieglinde tells Wolfram to let them stay over at the Green Manor for the night. Subsequently, they lead the visitors to it. While Wolfram carries her, Sieglinde asks Ciel for his name and age. Outside the manor, Finnian attempts to touch a flower, but Sieglinde warns him of its poison and detrimental effects.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 88, pages 4-13 Inside, Wolfram carries Sieglinde upstairs to the dining room, followed by Ciel and Sebastian. Wolfram sets her down on her respective chair, and she orders him to prepare dinner and to show the servants their rooms. She, then, tries to speak to Ciel, but Sebastian informs her that Ciel is not yet proficient in the German language. Thus, they all lapse into an awkward silence for an hour, until her stomach growls. Thereafter, Sebastian volunteers to go check up on Wolfram in the kitchen and leaves.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 88, pages 14-18 Sieglinde, then, asks Ciel about Sebastian and his parents, and he answers as best as he can manage.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 88, pages 18-19 Later, Sebastian and Wolfram serve dinner. Sieglinde is impressed with the splendid meal, and Wolfram admits that Sebastian has assisted him with the preparations. Sieglinde soon digs in, commenting on the quality of the food and displaying her ravenous appetite. Suddenly, Hilde disrupts them and announces that the werewolf which protects the Witch Forest has appeared.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 88, pages 24-26 Hearing this, Sieglinde and the others head over to the plaza of Wolfsschlucht. With Wolfram's aid, Sieglinde treats a female villager attacked by the werewolf; she is horrified, as the werewolf has established a dangerous precedent through this act (the werewolf has never sunk its teeth into her villagers before). Sieglinde admonishes the villagers, as they are supposed to carry their talisman with them at all times. A hag appears, claims that the werewolf is angry, and scolds Sieglinde for allowing outsiders in. She reminds Sieglinde that her ancestors suffered greatly because of outsiders, and then takes her leave.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 89, pages 3-10 Back at the Green Manor, Sebastian catches Sieglinde eavesdropping on him and Ciel; Sieglinde has used witch balloons in order to walk on her own. Sieglinde misleads herself into thinking that they wish to have an intimate experience with her, and proceeds accordingly. She touches Ciel's crotch, much to his dismay. Then they get into a heated argument, but Sebastian pacifies them by offering them a nighttime snack. While eating, Sieglinde explains that from what her books tell her, men are always overflowing with lust, and hence, she has assumed that they were the same. Afterward, she informs them of the unjust witch hunts of centuries ago, and how the Green Witch, her ancestor, had sacrificed her legs and formed a contract with a werewolf to protect her companions; out of respect for the Green Witch, the lords succeeding her must bind their feet so they cannot walk. She further clarifies that the witch's blood must have thinned out too much, and thus, the werewolf is now attacking the villagers in direct defiance of the contract.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 89, pages 13-22 Then, Sieglinde asks Ciel to tell her about the outside world. They shake hands, as a token of their friendship. She gives both Ciel and Sebastian amulets to protect them from the werewolf. Afterward, Ciel plays with her until she falls asleep; subsequently, Wolfram carries her to her bedroom.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 89, pages 23-28 Sieglinde was sleeping when Sebastian urgently wakes her up, begging for assistance. She, then, discovers that both Ciel and Sebastian have been affected with the curse. She orders Wolfram to prepare the large pot for the Purification Ceremony. She instructs Sebastian (who helps the debilitated Ciel) on what to do, while reciting the purification spell and brewing the purification herbs for medicine.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 90, pages 5-11 Sometime later, Sebastian prepares a luxurious meal for Sieglinde as compensation. While eagerly eating the food, she attributes Ciel's blind eye to the miasma of the Witch Forest. She explains that the miasma is the "evil magic" the werewolves emit, and that the only thing that can purify the curse is a secret medicine created by herself, the Green Witch. When Wolfram aggressively confronts Sebastian, Sieglinde tells him to stop. Sebastian implores that Sieglinde cures Ciel, and promises to do anything she wishes. In turn, she declares that until Ciel's treatment is finished, Sebastian shall be her butler.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 90, pages 28-35 Wolfram protests to this, but Sieglinde asserts that it is her decision and that Wolfram can learn from the "more capable" Sebastian.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 91, pages 4-5 When Sebastian, as her butler, wakes her up with morning tea, she is impressed and orders Wolfram to take note. Soon after, when Hilde attempts to dress her, Sieglinde demands for foreign clothes; she is even willing to don Ciel's clothes, but Sebastian then tailors her bed cover to make an outfit fitting to her tastes. At breakfast, Sebastian instructs her on table etiquette, and she is very pleased and eager to gain more knowledge. She asks to learn more things and promises that she will perform her duties as the Green Witch as well.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 91, pages 11-18 Later, in her bedroom, Sieglinde requests for Sebastian to teach her the English language. She zealously reads about the English folk remedies.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 91, pages 21-22 Trivia * The name 'Sieglinde' is derived from the Germanic elements sigu meaning "victory" and linde meaning "gentle, soft". References Category:Characters Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Witch Forest Arc